Misunderstood
by ReginaMills96
Summary: 16 year old, Taylor Schofield, was thrown out of her last school for bad attitude and bad attendance. After being accepted to Waterloo Road school, Rachel believes she can make a difference to Taylor's Education. But, nobody knows the truth. When Taylor's mum goes too far one night, Taylor ends up in hospital, but can Rachel save her from the nightmare?
1. Chapter 1 Front

(Rachel's P.O.V)

It was the first day back after the summer holidays, I always enjoyed the first day back. Seeing all the new students settle in...It gave me a sense of pride. Knowing that this was my school and my students. I'd seen so many kids change. Take Kyle Stack for instance he'd been one of the big trouble makers but since he started dancing and the teachers showed him they did care and that they weren't just there to tell him off.

There was one new student I was particularly eager to meet. Taylor Schofield. She was starting year 11. Her grades said she was a smart student. Her only problems were her attitude and her attendance. She was quite the trouble maker. She'd been thrown out of her last school for truanting; it seems the teachers there couldn't handle her.

I was hoping Waterloo Road could change that. I had a new teacher starting today too Sarah Dawson. I'd heard she was brilliant at what she did. She was an ICT teacher and apparently she really knew how to get through to the students. It was my job as head teacher to get everyone settled in. At the end of morning assembly I asked Taylor to stay behind. Surprise, surprise she hadn't turned up yet... This was a great start. I asked Janeece to send her straight in when she arrived to sign in.

(Taylor's P.O.V)

I arrived at school wearing a short skirt with ankle socks. The first few buttons of the shirt were undone and my tie was barely visible it was hanging so low. I had a black zip up hoodie on instead of the school jumper and my satchel handing over my right shoulder. I was late yet again. Fabulous. Thank you mum. I went to the main office to sign in; the secretary gave me my timetable.

"Miss Mason wants to see you" She said

"Oh when would she like to see me? I think I'm free next Tuesday around 2 o'clock?"

"Now" Janeece said, I could tell by her face she wasn't amused

"I'd love to but I'm busy" I said turning and walking out of the office

I'd already missed English, with Mr Clarkson. Oh well he'd have to get over it. Next I had Science with Mrs Diamond. I enjoyed Science I just didn't enjoy teachers sticking their noses in. Science had started 20 minutes ago. I was in half a mind in whether to go. After break time I had science again with Mrs Diamond. Then French with Miss Haydock and after lunch I had maths with Mr Chalk and ICT with Miss Dawson. I sighed. I decided I'd go to science after break time. What was one lesson?

(Rachel's P.O.V)

When I spoke to Janeece she told me what had happened with Taylor. I sighed. This bad start wasn't getting any better. I pulled up Taylor's timetable on the computer. She had Science with Mrs Diamond. I checked the lab, no sign of Taylor...I went back to my office and got the number for Taylor's mum off Janeece. I went into my office calling the number.

"Hello" I said "I'm Rachel Mason I'm calling about Taylor. She hasn't turned up to any classes this morning"

"Why are you calling me about that little bitch?" A woman slurred down the phone "She's your problem now"

The woman hung up. Well that explained a lot. What chance did Taylor have with a mother like that? No wonder she kept acting up the poor child. I went outside she was bound to be around somewhere. Well I was hoping she was anyway. I walked around the grounds she was nowhere to be found. I sighed. How was I supposed to help her if she wouldn't let me? I went to have a word with Sian at break time.

"Hi Rachel what can I do for you?" She asked, Sian was my deputy head and I relied on her to help me with a lot of things.

"If Taylor Schofield makes an appearance in your next lesson can you bring her to see me please? Don't send her because she won't show...I need you to escort her to me"

"Okay" Sian smiled

"Thank you" I said before leaving the lab.

I went back to my office and made myself a coffee, I sighed leaning back in my chair.

(Taylor's P.O.V)

I had a smoke at break time as I sat on the field. There was one boy I had my eye on, he had black, spiky hair. When his basketball bounced off the court. I picked it up and shot a 3 pointer straight in the net. He came over.

"Nice shot" He said

"Thanks"

"I'm Finn...Sharkey"

"Taylor...Schofield" I replied

"Ohhh you're the one Miss Mason was looking for" he said

"Yep, that's me" I said "I'm the trouble maker"

"I like trouble makers" he grinned

It turned out Finn was in my biology class. There was a spare seat next to him so I sat with him. I tried to blend in. I wasn't in the mood for interfering teachers. Mrs Diamond approached me as I was talking to Finn.

"Taylor can you come with me please?" She asked

"Umm do I have to?" I said

"Yes"

I stood up, kissing Finn's cheek

"See you later handsome" I smirked as I followed her leaving the room

(Rachel's P.O.V)

There was a knock on the door and Sian walked in with Taylor.

"Ah Taylor" I said "Take a seat"

Sian went outside to give us some privacy.

"Truanting on the first day Taylor? What is going on?"

Taylor just sat there with her arms crossed rolling her eyes.

"Don't do that" She said

"Do what?"

"Pretend that you care...You're all the same"

"I do care" I told her

"Yeah right"

She stood up.

"Taylor sit down" I said

She didn't listen she flung the door open and stormed out.

"Taylor!" I called after her

She kept walking. I sighed. Sian came in.

"I just thought you should know that Taylor and Finn have got a budding romance thing going on"

"Thanks Sian I'll keep an eye on them" I smiled


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth

(Taylor's P.O.V)

I stormed down the corridor. Someone caught my arm and pulled me round the corner. I was about to yell at the person when I realised it was Finn.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Science was boring anyway" he said

He pressed his lips to mine. I couldn't help but fall head over heels for him. He took me outside.

"Won't you get in trouble?" I asked Finn

"Oh well" he grinned

He put his bag down and started bouncing the basketball. I put my bag down and blocked him. After we'd played ball for a bit, we went into town and got some chips. I liked being with Finn he made me feel special. I knew Miss Mason, would be disappointed but what the hell...At lunchtime we were walking through town when a car pulled up. Mrs Diamond got out.

"Finn, Taylor get in the car..." Mrs Diamond said

Finn pulled my hand and we got in the car.

(Rachel's P.O.V)

There was a knock on my office, door. I looked up from my computer and saw Sian, Taylor and Finn.

"I found these two in town" Sian said

I sighed. I was so disappointed in Taylor; I really thought if I showed her someone cared then she'd change. I guess it was going to take longer if she thought I was going to give up then she was wrong. I was only just getting started.

"Taylor sit, Finn back to class, I'll deal with you later" I sat

Finn kissed Taylor before leaving the room. Taylor sat down.

"Not off to a good start are we Taylor? Late... Truanting... And now you've started a budding romance with one of the biggest trouble makers in the school..."

Taylor folded her arms sitting down.

"Taylor...I want to help you but you're making it awfully hard"

"What makes you think I need your help?" Taylor asked

"I spoke to your mum; I know what's going on at home"

"You had no right to do that..."

"I do actually, as your head teacher I have a duty of care to you" I said

"Do you realise what you've done?"

"Taylor let me help you"

She stood up "You don't know anything. Just stay out of my business" She stormed out

"Taylor!" I called

(Taylor's P.O.V)

I kept walking down the corridor. I went to the toilets and locked myself in the cubicle. I sat on the toilet and sobbed. Miss Mason had no idea what she'd done, she didn't have a clue what my home life was like. She didn't know anything. I cried and cried. I decided to go straight home. I didn't bother with lessons. When I got home my mum was drunk. She was waiting for me in the living room. I could smell the stale beer as I walked into the living room, beer bottles lined the room. The house was a mess.

"Hi mum" I said

Before I could even get an answer she hit me round the face. I stumbled backwards in shock. I pressed my fingers to my cheek softly when I looked at them they were red. The edge of her ring had caught me.

"You stupid bitch! I think you need to learn how to keep your mouth shut!" She slurred "Get out of my sight"

I didn't need telling twice. I bolted for the door; I kept running until I got into town. I was starting to feel dizzy. I sat down by a wall. I could feel my eye swelling and it was starting to close. I sat down breathing heavily. A car approached and stopped in front of me, my vision was so blurry that all I could tell was the car was silver. I didn't know what make it was or anything.

"Taylor?"

I knew that voice, but I couldn't pinpoint it.

"Taylor, its Mrs Diamond. Are you alright?"

"Yeah" I mumbled "I'm fine"

"Come on lets get you to the hospital" Mrs Diamond said

She helped me up; I was too dizzy to argue. I blacked out in the car and when I woke up a doctor was shining a light in my eyes.

"Can you hear me Taylor? I'm Dr Nicholls" The woman said

I opened my eyes fully and looked at the doctor.

"Can you follow my finger for me" she asked

She moved her finger left and right and my eyes followed.

"There are no signs of any head trauma; we'll get this stitched up" Dr Nicholls said

"Then can I go home?" I asked

"Well with any head injury we tend to keep patients in overnight for observation"

I put my head back and sighed. Dr Nicholls left the room.

"Do you want me to call your mum?" Mrs Diamond asked

I shook my head "No"

Dr Nicholls came back, she numbed my cheek, I kept my eyes closed. I hated needles. Mrs Diamond stayed with me. Dr Nicholls started stitching my cheek and when she was done she put a dressing over the wound to keep it clean.

"Okay, I'll get you a gown and some pain relief" Sam smiled

"Thanks" I muttered

Sam left again. Sian looked at me.

"You sure you don't want me to call your mum?"

I nodded "I'll be fine" I said

Sian had to leave after 7 because I was 16 so I wasn't classed as a child anymore. I thanked her. After she left Dr Nicholls came in and pulled the curtain round. She gave me a gown and put some morphine into the tube in my hand.

"So what happened?" Dr Nicholls asked

"I just got into a fight on the way home from school, that's all. It's nothing"

"It doesn't look like nothing, its pretty deep"

"I'll survive" I said

"Try and get some sleep, I'll be back to check on you later" She smiled and left


	3. Chapter 3 Surviving

(Taylor's P.O.V)

I was woken up around 10:30pm. Instinctively, I went to throw a hit when you lived with my mum that was what you did. Sam grabbed my wrist.

"Taylor, Taylor its okay" She said

I lowered my arm

"Sorry" I said softly

"Taylor who did this to you?"

"I told you I got into a fight" I looked down

"Okay"

After she'd done some tests she left me to sleep. The next morning when I woke up, someone was holding my hand; I wasn't use to feeling like someone cared. It felt nice in a way. Motherly. I opened my eyes slowly. Mrs Diamond was sat there.

"Hi" I said

"Hi, the doctor said you can't leave unless someone picks you up...so I thought I could drop you off at school."

"Thanks"

"I brought you some fresh clothes too"

I smiled and she went to wait outside. I got dressed and sat on the bed. Dr Nicholls came in.

"How are we feeling today?" she asked

"Fine"

"Okay" she looked at Sian "Any dizziness, blacking out, collapsing or vomiting bring her straight back in" She discharged me and Sian drove me to school.

I was late but at least I had a good excuse this time. Sian said she'd sign me in and told me to go straight to 2nd lesson, it was ICT and I was eager to see Finn so I went. Miss Dawson sat me at the back. There was no sign of Finn I guessed he was skiving. I pulled out my phone and text him, Miss Dawson tapped my shoulder.

"Phone" she said

"No" I argued

"Taylor, phone"

"No" I said stubbornly

"Taylor wait outside please"

I got up and went outside. She followed.

"You have two choices, you either give me the phone, go back in there and do some work or you go to the cooler?"

"You're not having my phone" I said

"Cooler then and I'll be checking you're there" she said

I walked off. When I got to the cooler there was no teacher, Finn was in there.

"Hey" he said

"Hey, who are we stuck with?"

"Mason, she said she'll be back in a minute"

"Oh brilliant" I said sarcastically

I kissed Finn, as Miss Mason walked in.

"Taylor? What are you doing here?"

"I got kicked out of ICT" I said

"Can I speak to you outside?" Miss Mason asked

I stood up going outside.

"Mrs Diamond told me what happened" she looked worried.

"I'm okay"

"It's not okay, who did it to you?"

I didn't say anything

"Was it your mum?" she asked

I looked down at the ground.

"Excuse me I don't feel well"

I ran to the bathroom

"Taylor?"

I could hear her footsteps as she chased me.

(Rachel's P.O.V)

I chased Taylor into the girl's toilets. I knew her mum had hurt her and I couldn't help but feel guilty. After all I was the one that had called her mum. I'd gotten her into trouble with her mum. I couldn't let her stay there. I wanted to help her and I was going to no matter how much she tried to push me away. Taylor seemed to go dizzy, she was unsteady on her feet and I reached out to steady her. She collapsed in my arms, she was breathing but she was barely conscious. I knelt on the floor, holding Taylor and pulled out my phone dialling 999.

"Come on Taylor, you'll be fine. The ambulance is on its way" I said

The only problem was I wasn't sure if I was reassuring Taylor or myself. It seemed to take forever for the paramedics to get to the school. I left Taylor for a few minutes to go back to the cooler; Finn went down to the main entrance to show the paramedics where to come. Then he stood behind me watching the paramedics work on Taylor. He looked scared. It was the first time I'd seen Finn Sharkey look like he cared about something.

"Miss, can I go with her?" Finn asked

I could see the worry and fear in his eyes and that was when I realised they weren't being together to cause more trouble. Finn really loved her.

I nodded "Okay"

(Sam's P.O.V)

Dixie and Jeff rushed a trolley through to resus. A woman and a teenage boy following them. I'd never seen the woman before or the boy but I had seen his tie before. I looked at the patient and the pieces fitted together. Waterloo Road.

"This is Taylor Schofield. Collapsed at school. GCS 9. BP 120/60. She's breathing but barely conscious" Dixie said

Linda, Lloyd, Tom and I got her moved over. Dixie took the woman and the boy to the relative's room.

"I want an emergency CT, bloods, FBC's, U's and E's" I said

I ran every scan possible, checked her stitches...The wound on her cheek was not causing the problem. It was fine. She hadn't got any internal head injuries...I couldn't explain why she had collapsed. Her blood sugar's were fine...I went over to checked her results again. I must have missed something; Linda was getting her into a gown.

"Sam!" she called

I went over; Linda showed me Taylor's arms. They were cut up badly and the cuts were deep. Her arms were swollen. There was clearly an infection, the wounds had been bleeding out too but I hadn't noticed because of the colour of her jumper. She'd lost a lot of blood. Why hadn't I seen these cuts yesterday? Then I remembered. Taylor had gotten changed herself and she'd had a long sleeved top on underneath, when I asked why, Taylor had said she was cold. I should have realised.

I got two blood transfusions set up. I needed to get blood into her fast. I cleaned, stitched and bandaged both. Then I got two IV drips set up, she had one in each hand and the blood transfusions going in the insides of her elbows. At least now I knew what it was I could treat her. Now I just had to let the blood get into her system and let the antibiotics work. It was touch and go at the moment, I didn't know if she'd wake up. She was breathing, it was shallow but she was breathing. She had a tube entering her nose to give her a little extra help. But, there wasn't much more I could do. I just had to wait and hope her body could fight the infection. We all did.

I went to the relative's room and asked to speak to the woman alone.

"I'm Dr Sam Nicholls, I'm looking after Taylor. Are you her mum?" I asked

"No I'm her head teacher, but I'm kind of her guardian at the moment. Things haven't been going very well with her mum" The woman said

"Were you aware Taylor's been self harming?"

"No..." Rachel said

"Well what's happened is that the wounds to her arms have been bleeding out and they've become infected. This caused her to collapse. She's lost a lot of blood. She's stable at the moment, but she's on two emergency blood transfusions and she's on a lot of antibiotics. She's still unconscious but I'm afraid it's a waiting game now. We just have to hope she's strong enough to fight it and hope she wakes up. But the next 24 hours are touch and go."


	4. Chapter 4 An End

(Rachel's P.O.V)

I nodded and thanked the doctor. I went back into Finn.

"Can I see her?" Finn asked nearly jumping out of his seat.

"Yes, but Finn she's in a bad way" I explained

We went through to see her. Taylor was really pale and lifeless. It broke my heart to see her like that. For some reason I felt some sort of ownership when it came to Taylor. I'd never had any children of my own and Taylor didn't really have parents. I knew one thing. If she made it through this, I was going to foster her, maybe even adopt her if fostering worked out and she was happy. But, no way was I letting her go back to her mum. I felt like a worried mother, I wanted to hold Taylor and sob and worry.

Finn took her hand; I noticed tears in his eyes. At 9:30pm, I took Finn home. He wasn't happy but he had school tomorrow after I'd dropped Finn off, I went back to the hospital. Dr Nicholls said talking to Taylor might help. So I did. I told her all about my plans to foster her and how she was going to be okay and how Finn really loved her. I held her hand and eventually I fell asleep. When I'd dropped Finn off, I'd picked up some spare clothes, because Taylor's condition was critical, I was allowed to stay.

(Taylor's P.O.V)

Miss Mason was talking to me about me moving in with her. After all the trouble I'd caused her, she wanted to adopt me. I'd thought she was just sticking her nose in... It felt good to know she cared. I smiled slightly as she held my hand.

"Did you mean it?" I muttered "You're going to foster me?"

"Taylor?" she said "Yes, I meant it" she smiled

I opened my eyes slowly

"You scared me there" she said

"Sorry" I smiled

"I'll get the doctor" Rachel said, she kissed my head and left the room

Rachel came back with Sam.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked, she shone a light in my eyes

"Like I've died and been brought back" I smiled slightly

"It was close" Sam chuckled gently "Someone wants to see you?"

Finn came in holding flowers.

"Finn Sharkey, you should be in school" Rachel said

(Finn's P.O.V)

I ignored Miss Mason and dropped down on one knee pulling a ring out of my pocket.

"Finn what are you doing?" Taylor said

Dr Nicholls and Miss Mason were looking at me as well, this was my big chance.

"I realise we haven't been together long and I realise this isn't the perfect setting but today and yesterday made me realise that I don't want to lose you. Not now, not ever. I love you Taylor. Will you marry me?" I said

Tears were rolling down her cheek. Oh no she was crying, what had I said?

"Yeah" she cried

I stood up and hugged her tight, kissing her. I put the ring on her finger.

"Okay, maybe you're not in trouble for skipping school this time..."Miss Mason said

I held Taylor close as she sobbed. Dr Nicholls and Miss Mason gave us some space.

(Taylor's P.O.V)

I was weak I could feel it, I was cold too. Miss Mason had come back in and Dr Nicholls was talking to a nurse on the other side of the room. Finn was going to head back to school. Now he knew I was okay I'd told him not to get himself in trouble. 15 minutes after, Finn had left another patient was rushed into resus. From what they were saying the boy had been hit by a car. There was a male doctor and another female doctor.

"Okay this is Finn Sharkey, 16, involved in an RTA" One of the paramedics said

Finn...It was Finn. It registered with Miss Mason too. I sat up. I don't know how I found the strength but I did. I ripped the needles from my arms and jumped out of bed. Sam and Linda came running over.

"Finn!" I cried

Sam and Linda stood in front of me Sam had her arms out so I couldn't get past.

"Come on Taylor, I need you to get back into bed for me?" Sam said

Tears streamed my face as Finn flat lined. They shocked him several times but it didn't work.

"Time of death, 11:02" The male doctor said looking at his watch.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled sobbing "You can't stop...You have to bring him back!" I yelled crying

I fell to my knees, crying. Finn was gone...

(Rachel's P.O.V)

After Dr Nicholls and Linda got Taylor back into bed, she just laid there still. She was in the hospital two weeks. She didn't speak, she didn't sleep, she didn't eat and she didn't move. She was like a corpse. After a week she even stopped crying too. It was like her body was here but Taylor wasn't. She just sat there staring into space. When Dr Nicholls asked her questions, she just looked at her. Her eyes blank as if she wasn't there. It was like her heart had been torn out. I was getting more and more worried. She was being fed through a drip to keep her alive. I could tell Dr Nicholls was worried too. Taylor was losing weight and she looked like a ghost.

Dr Nicholls only let her go home because she thought Taylor was being like this because Finn died in resus, right next to her. So she decided to give a different setting a go. She started to eat little bits and she showered and went to school but she wasn't there, she still didn't speak. She wore Finn's leather jacket over her uniform and she wore his watch. Dr Nicholls stayed in close contact with me, not that Taylor knew.

(Taylor's P.O.V)

It felt like my whole world was gone. I had nothing left at all.


	5. Chapter 5 Pills

(Rachel's P.O.V)

After Finn's death, the whole school was in shock. But, Taylor...That was a whole different story. She completely shut me out. I'd had reports from almost all of her teachers, saying she just sat there staring into space in her classes, well when she was there. She spent most of her time in the cooler. But, even in there she didn't work, she just sat there. When she got home she just went to her room closed the door and laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. I was getting worried she hadn't left the house except for school and Finn's funeral. She wouldn't let me wash his jacket or anything. When I tried to speak to her about it she just sat there staring straight through me as if I wasn't there.

The next day, I called Sam's mobile on my lunch break. It was her day off but after I explained the situation, she promised to come round the same night. I watched Taylor out the window at Lunch; she sat on the grass the same blank look on her face. When a football came flying over by her she didn't move, she didn't flinch nothing...It narrowly missed her head but she didn't care. It was like she didn't even notice. It hurt me to see her in such pain.

(Taylor's P.O.V)

I couldn't even describe the pain I felt it was just there...I knew tonight after school was the night. I missed Finn so much, I just wanted him back and if he couldn't come back to me then I was going with him. It shouldn't of been Finn...It should have been me. It should have been me. That's all I could think. I felt bad leaving Rachel behind, I knew she'd be upset but, at the same time I couldn't keep on going. I skipped afternoon classes to go home. Rachel kept ringing me but I didn't answer. I sat down with a pad and a pen.

'Rachel,

I'm so sorry it has to end like this, but I need Finn and if he can't get to me then I have to go to him. It's the only choice I have left. I hate myself for hurting you like this and please believe me when I say you didn't do anything wrong, it's not your fault so please don't blame yourself. I want tyou o keep living and be happy. I'm so glad you tried to change my life. It's just I love Finn so much and I can't live without him. I know you'll be sad when I'm gone but you have to stay strong and keep going like you always do. You're an inspiration to all your students. You've been like a mum to me and I'll always love you. Please don't hate me.

Taylor'

Normally, my hand would shake or I'd cry when I was writing something so heart felt. But, I was numb. I had no tears left to cry. It was 3:15; Rachel would be home any minute. I turned on the shower so she wouldn't get suspicious. I grabbed the bottle of vodka from my bag and started to take the cocktail of pills I had ready, Ibuprofen first, then paracetamol, Co-codamol and last but not least aspirin. I took 20 of each, and then downed them with half a bottle of vodka. That had to do the trick. I started to feel drowsy then I collapsed, as I laid on the floor a small smile spread across my face, I was free to be with Finn.

(Sam's P.O.V)

I'd promised Rachel I'd call round as soon as I could. She told me she normally got home around 3:20 and I was there shortly after. I knocked on the door and when Rachel opened it I went inside.

"She's in the bathroom..." Rachel said

"Okay How long has she been in there?" I asked

"I don't know she was in there when I got back, she'd skipped classes this afternoon"

I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Taylor!?" I called

No answer.

"Taylor!?" I called again, louder this time

Still no answer.

I kicked the door in and turned off the shower. Taylor was laid on the floor. A Smashed bottle next to her and from the smell, I could tell it was vodka. I listened to her breathing, it was shallow when I pressed my fingers to her wrist, I could barely feel her pulse. This wasn't alcohol...she'd taken something.

"Call an ambulance!" I yelled at Rachel

Rachel did as I asked.

"Taylor? Taylor can you hear me? Taylor?" I said

I listened for a second...she'd stop breathing.

"No, no, no, no, no come on Taylor, don't do this to me!" I said

I turned her onto her back and started doing CPR then I stopped and breathed air into her lungs before starting CPR again and repeating the process. I'd managed to get her heart beating by the time Tamzin and Dixie got there. They got her to the hospital as fast as they could and into Resus.

(Rachel's P.O.V)

I sat in the relative's room. I'd picked up the letter addressed to me on the way out. I opened it and my eyes traced the lines.

'Rachel,

I'm so sorry it has to end like this, but I need Finn and if he can't get to me then I have to go to him. It's the only choice I have left. I hate myself for hurting you like this and please believe me when I say you didn't do anything wrong, it's not your fault so please don't blame yourself. I want you to keep living and be happy. I'm so glad you tried to change my life. It's just I love Finn so much and I can't live without him. I know you'll be sad when I'm gone but you have to stay strong and keep going like you always do. You're an inspiration to all your students. You've been like a mum to me and I'll always love you. Please don't hate me.

Taylor'

Tears fell down my cheeks as I read it. Oh my god, she was seriously trying to die.


	6. Chapter 6 Suspended

(Taylor's P.O.V)

When I opened my eyes, Sam and Linda were with me. I realised where I was, I started pulling the IV's out.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I sobbed

Sam held my arms and I thrashed, Linda held my legs.

"Why did you save me!?" I yelled sobbing

"It's okay, it's okay" Sam said

"It's not okay though is it?" I said, sobbing gently "I'm here and Finn isn't!"

"Taylor, calm down" Sam said

I stopped thrashing but I was heartbroken. I just wanted to be with Finn that was all. Why couldn't they let me go.

"Linda can you arrange for someone from Psych to come down please?" Sam asked

"I'm not talking to anyone!" I said bitterly "It's not going to bring Finn back is it?"

I cried and sobbed.

"I don't even need to be here" I started pulling wires off me

"Taylor stop. Come on." Sam said softly

I wasn't listen I kept pulling and tugging at the wires I was going home. Then I felt a sharp prick and everything seemed to go blurry...My muscles started to relax and everything eventually went black.

(Sam's P.O.V)

I didn't want to sedate her, but she'd given me no choice in the end. She was in such a state. The girl had, had such a rough start and losing Finn just made everything 10 times worse. I arranged for someone to come and talk to her. Although the psychiatrist didn't get much out of her. It seemed Taylor had a trust issue. We didn't keep her in long. We got her some depression meds sorted and within two weeks she was sent home.

(Taylor's P.O.V)

My first day back at school didn't go well at all. I'd told myself over and over that I was going to behave and try my best. I had science first that was a plus. John Fosters, had merged with our school because their funding had fallen through and some girl was sat in my seat. I could tell she was trouble the minute I saw her it was written all over her face.

"Get out of my seat please?" I asked politely

"Make me" she threw back

"Move now"

She stood up squaring up to me "Or what?" She taunted

I glared at her my fists clenched at my side. She was smirking.

"I've heard about you, Living with the headteacher, teacher's pet...Boyfriend hated you so much he threw him self in front of a car?" She taunted

I rugby tackled her to the ground and the whole class gathered round.

"Fight,fight,fight" they chanted over and over again

She rolled on top of me hitting me repeatedly, I grabbed her hair and while she winced I seized my chance and punched her straight in the nose. I stood up while she was on the floor,she put her hand to her nose and looked at the blood.

"You're going to regret that!" She said narrowing her eyes

The girl got to her feet and pinned me up against the wall, while both my feet were off the ground I bunny kicked her in the stomach sending her flying then I followed her and punched her repeatedly. At that point, Mrs Diamond came in. She tried to pull me off but I just shrugged her off.

"Sam go and get Miss Mason" she ordered and Sam ran from the room

It turned out the girl was called Lindsey. She threw a hit back knocking me on the ground. I spun my legs round tripping her up and then I hit her again. Miss Mason came in and pulled me off Lindsey, as I struggled against her grip she took me out of the room and Mrs Diamond brought Lindsey.

"Lindsey go to the nurse and get cleaned up" Miss Mason said then she turned to me "Cooler now." She said sternly

I shrugged her off and stormed off to the cooler, Lindsey had really pissed me off. Once in the cooler I kicked on of the tables sending it flying across the room.

"Taylor, sit down!" Miss Mason said

"No!" I yelled "You can't tell me what to do! You're not my mum!" I yelled

"Taylor what on earth has gotten into you?" She asked stunned by my outburst

I ignored her, I was shaking I was so angry. I sat at a back table and put my head on the desk trying to calm myself. It took a while but eventually I did calm down. When I put my head up a little, Rachel looked at me.

"Calmed down yet?" She asked

"Yeah" I muttered

She sat on the desk in front of me, looking at me.

"What's going on Taylor?" She asked

"Nothing, I just lost my temper that's all. I'm sorry" I said quietly

"Taylor you know you can talk to me right?" Miss Mason said softly, rubbing my arm

I nodded. Mrs Diamond brought Lindsey into the cooler and she sat down.

"Are you going to be okay with both of them? Or shall I stay?" Mrs Diamond asked

"No I'll be fine" Miss Mason said

Lindsey sat at the other end of the room and Miss Mason handed us both some worksheets, I started working on mine, trying to keep my head down, but Lindsey screwed up her sheet and threw it. It bounced off the top of my head. I ignored her and continued working...Lindsey threw a pen at me next. I glared at her. She just smirked, leaning back.

"Lindsey stop it" Miss Mason said, watching the teenager. Of course Lindsey being Lindsey she didn't listen...

"What's wrong Taylor? Do you need your little boyfriend, Finny Winny to protect you?" She taunted in a baby voice

My temper flared. How dare she use Finn's name. She didn't even know him. I went for her, punching her straight in the nose. Miss Mason pulled me off Lindsey. Mr Mead had been walking past and heard the commotion, he'd come in to try and help. But, when I was on one It was really hard to get me to calm down. I kicked out as Rachel pulled me backwards.

"Taylor, stop!" She said sternly

Mr Mead tried to take me out of the room but when I went for Lindsey, he got in the way and I ended up punching him. Lindsey, smirked she got exactly what she wanted and I was the one in trouble. Mr Mead put me over his shoulder and took me to Rachel's office. Rachel sat at her desk.

"What Lindsey did was out of order, but you do not retaliate and you certainly don't hit a teacher!" She scolded raising her voice slightly "You've just earned yourself a 3 day suspension...and you should think yourself lucky. That's just for hitting Mr Mead! I've taken into acount that you were provoked and your current mental state. I'm so disappointed" she sighed

"Oh whatever! You can stick your stupid suspension and you can stick your school!" I yelled storming off

(Rachel's P.O.V)

I didn't know what to say to that. I felt bad being angry at her, she'd been through so much lately. But, I didn't want to be too soft either. I thought about going after her but I figured she needed some time by herself. After school, I went home expecting to be greeted by Taylor. She was nowhere to be seen...I checked her room, the bathroom everywhere. I was worried. She came in at 1am.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick"

"Sorry..." She muttered

"Look whether you want it or not, you need my help and I won't give up on you. So stop trying to push me away!"

She looked at me unimpressed and went to her room closing the door. I give up, I thought to myself as I walked to my room and climbed into bed.


	7. Chapter 7 No Memory

(Rachel's P.O.V)

I'd taken the day off to watch Taylor, she had a reputation for going AWOL. Plus she was suspended it was a punishment. When I'd slipped my dressing gown on, I went out into the living room. Taylor was sat there watching TV, Fully dressed. From the look on her face she hadn't calmed down.

"Taylor, turn the TV off and get some breakfast" I said

"Not hungry..."

"Taylor do as I ask" I said calmly

"No! Why should I!? Last time I looked it takes two people to fight. She was winding me up but does she get suspended!? NO! You think you're doing something special because you've taken me in? You don't care about me! It just looks good. I can see the headlines now 'Superteacher takes in troubled pupil'. You're not my mum and you don't get to tell me what to do! I hate you!" Taylor yelled and stormed off to her room before I could get a word in edgeways

It hurt hearing her say that even though I knew she was just angry and she didn't mean it.

(Taylor's P.O.V)

I knew what I'd said was harsh, but I couldn't help but feel it was truth...This would be the point where, I'd talk to Finn. He always knew what to do. I started packing my stuff into bags and climbed out the window. I went to the graveyard, it was spooky there, but I had pretty good fighting instincts. It was the only place I felt close to Finn except for the beach. Finn loved the beach. I was walking down an alley.

I saw Finn stood by a garage, I closed my eyes tightly and opened them again. I was either dreaming or crazy. The boy I could see had blood running down his head, well it was dried. The boy was a mess and he wasn't wearing a jacket or a watch.

"Finn?"

I walked towards the boy slowly, I couldn't believe he was real. I poked him just to check. He looked at me and I threw myself into his arms. He pushed me away. His face was blank.

"Finn it's me...Taylor?" I said

I got him to the hospital and to see Sam. I didn't know what to do. My head was spinning. Finn had gone from being dead, to alive to, not himself in an hour and I was so confused. After Sam did a CT she said Finn's memory loss was short term but she wanted to keep him in. She said I should go home and get some rest.

"I called Rachel and told her you were here" Sam said

I groaned, she motioned for me to go outside.

"What's going on?" She asked when we were on the other side of the curtain

I didn't answer.

"Come on let's go and get a coffee" she said, she asked Linda and Tom to keep an eye on Finn and we went to the coffee machine and then sat down on the corridor.

"What's going on?" Sam asked again

"Things aren't going too well between me and Rachel" I said looking down

"What happened?"

"I got into a fight with a girl who was winding me up, I went to hit her and Mr Mead stepped in, it was an accident. Rachel suspended me. But, Lindsey got off scott free. So she yelled at me and I said some stuff..." I said looking down

"You know she loves you like a daughter..." Sam said softly

"I know, I was just mad and I said some really mean things and I don't know what to do Sam"

"Talk to her? For starters?" She suggested

"Hmm maybe"

"You should go home and get some rest sweetheart"

I yawned "I want to stay with Finn, I thought I'd lost him and that made me realise how much he means to me"

"How about you go home? Have a shower? And talk things through with Rachel? And I'll call you if anything changes?" Sam said

"You'll call? You promise?"

She nodded "I promise"

"Fine" I said

I went home and went straight inside. Rachel was sat on the stairs. I didn't know what to say...Awkward was not the word. Rachel stood up.

"I'm sorry" I said quietly, I hoped that was what she wanted to hear

She came over to me and put her hand under my chin, so I had to look at her.

"I don't ever want you to think I'm looking after you to make myself look good. I love you Taylor and I care about you" She hugged me tightly "There's something I wanted to talk to you about?"

Rachel handed me some adoption papers. I stared in shock, a little confused.

"Yeah, that's fine. You can adopt a baby or a child. I don't mind" I said quietly

Rachel shook her head smiling softly.

"I want to adopt YOU, Taylor..."

I stared at her. "Me?"

"Yes, I know you'll need sometime to think about it"

"No...yes, I want you to adopt me"

The the first time in my life someone wanted me other than Finn. I had a quick shower and got changed, Sam rung about 10 minutes later when I was drying my hair. Finn remembered me...He remembered me! I nearly forgot my shoes I ran out the door so fast. Rachel drove me to the hospital, Finn's head was sorted and he looked more like himself.

Finn pulled me onto the bed with him and I held him close.

"You were gone?" I said

"I'm sorry Taylor, When I got hit my memory went weird and then they found my I.D on the road and the other guy was cut up so badly they thought it was me...I lost my watch in the crash and I put my jacket over the other guy, I must have wondered off" Finn explained

I buried my face in his chest.

"Don't you ever leave me again" I said

Finn kissed my head gently. I eventually fell asleep in his arms and Finn fell asleep too.

(Sam's P.O.V)

When I went in to check on Finn, he was intertwined on the bed with Taylor and they were both asleep. Taylor looked like she needed it. Rachel had gone home to give the two some time alone. This was the happiest I'd seen Taylor in weeks. Taylor woke up as I was looking over Finn's paperwork.

"Taylor sweetheart, you need to go home and get some sleep" I said

Taylor shook her head "I wanna stay with Finn"

She got up.

"Taylor, you need to think of your health too"

"I'm fine" she insisted

In the end I called Rachel to come and get Taylor, Finn was doing well and now his memory had returned he'd be out of here soon.


	8. Chapter 8 Problem Big Problem

(Rachel's P.O.V)

When I got to the hospital the look on Taylor's face said she was exhausted. She looked like a zombie for starters. Plus, when she was tired she got grumpy and argumentative. I knew I'd have a battle on my hands to get her home. After everything she'd been through, she couldn't bare to leave Finn's side.

She was sat in a chair next to Finn's bed. Finn was awake but Taylor's eyes were drooping. I talked to Sam, she wanted to discharge Finn. He was healthy enough but she was doing it for Taylor's sake. I'd said Finn could stay with me until he was fully better. Taylor was chuffed. When I got them both home, They sat on the couch. Taylor, was nearly asleep instantly.

Finn came into the kitchen to speak to me.

"You better look after her Finn? I mean it. She's been through everything a 15 year old girl shouldn't go through. When she thought you were dead she didn't eat, she didn't sleep and then she tried to commit suicide to follow you...She loves you. So don't hurt her." I said, wow I sounded like a nagging mum.

"I won't miss I promise and I'm sorry I put her through all that I really am" Finn said "I love her and I'm going to look after her"

(Taylor's P.O.V)

When I woke up, Finn was gone, I sat bolt upright.

"Finn!?" I gasped

Finn came in. "I'm here Tay" he said

I went into his arms and held him close.

"I'm going to have a shower" I said kissing him "Don't go anywhere" I smiled and went off to the bathroom

I put my clothes in the dirty washing basket and turned on the water, climbing in I was rinsing the soap out of my hair, when I felt a pain, I climbed out the shower and sat on the bathroom floor,breathing deeply.

I'd never felt anything like this before. I went into my room and got dressed trying to hide the pain. I grabbed my phone and dialled Sam's number. It seemed to take forever as it rung.

"Hi you've reached Sam, leave a message" the voicemail said

Oh god. I needed to see Sam, but I didn't want Finn or Rachel to worry. I needed an excuse...But what? Think Taylor, Think. I said to myself over and over. But, the pain made it hard for me to thing about anything else.

"Taylor are you alright?" Finn said through the door

"Yeah I'm fine" I called back

Maybe it was just really bad stomach ache? Painkillers should do the trick, I went into the kitchen and took some ibuprofen.

"You alright?" Rachel asked

"Yeah headache" I lied

I'd just have to deal with it. I couldn't get hold of Sam and I had no excuse to get out of the house.

"I hope you two aren't planning on sharing a bed?" Rachel chuckled

Oh...My...God...How could I have missed the signs. I went in the fridge.

"We need milk I won't be long" I said walking swiftly to the door

It had only been a few times, but Finn and I had slept together a few times, I was on the pill so I didn't think we needed to use anything else. I couldn't remember my last period but it was a side effect of being on the pill, I'd been putting on weight but I'd had a bit of a ice cream addiction lately. I was such an idiot. I went to the chemist and bought a test. When I got home, Finn and Rachel looked at me blankly.

"Where's the milk?" Rachel asked

"Oh they sold out" I said as I went to the bathroom

It seemed to take ages for the test to show the result, but when I saw the little + sign I kinda wished I was still waiting. I sat on the floor. How could this happen to me? I'd only been with Finn a few months. Rachel was going to kill me...Besides that what the hell was I going to do with a baby? I'd never wanted kids especially not now!

I cried and cried and cried. My life was over. I'd be a terrible mum. Finn...Finn would be a great dad, but me...no. I'd always feared that I'd turn out like my own mother. I wouldn't do that to a child. I tried Sam again. She answered this time.

"Hi Taylor" She said she sounded a little confused

"I need to see you, but no one can know, It's private and I need you're help" I spoke fast, whispering

"Taylor, slow down, are you alright?" Sam asked worried

"Yeah...I'll explain when I see you"

"I'm at the hospital I'll meet you there in about 30 minutes?"

"Yeah,thanks" I said before hanging up

I made my excuses and left the house before Rachel and Finn could stop me. I got to the hospital about 30 minutes later. Sam was waiting for me by the front entrance.

"Are you okay?" She asked straight away

I shook my head trying not to cry.

"Alright let's talk in my office" she said taking me inside

When we got there she closed the door and sat me down.

"What's wrong Taylor?"

"Don't tell Rachel or Finn? Please?"

"Okay..." She said softly

I didn't know how to say it so I handed her the test. She looked at it for a while.

"Oh Taylor..." She said softly

She looked at me and I just burst into tears. She hugged me softly.

"I don't know what to do Sam" I cried

"Ssshhh" she soothed

When I'd calmed down a little she looked at me.

"You need to speak to Finn about this...and Rachel. This is Finn's baby too and Rachel cares about you" Sam said

"I can't"

"You need to sweetie"

We had a long chat and she drove me home. I went inside. Finn and Rachel were both looking at me with the same look of confusion on their faces. I just burst into tears. I didn't know what to do...Finn held me gently.

"Tay, what's wrong?" He asked

"I'm pregnant" I sobbed quietly

Finn's arms dropped and he took a step back. Rachel's face was a mixture of shock and disappointment. I went to my room and curled up on my bed and cried, until my eyes were red and sore. Finn came in and laid next to me holding me in his arms a while later. Well I'd told them. It couldn't get much worse.

Once Finn got over the shock he seemed happy. It was Rachel's reaction I was worried about. She asked Finn if she could have a minute and sat down as soon as he left. I was expecting a lecture.

"You're mad?" I asked

She shook her head.

"I'm not mad, I'm disappointed. I thought you were smart enough to use protection" Rachel said

"I did, I was on the pill. I don't know what happened" I said honestly


	9. Chapter 9 Everything's gone

(Rachel's P.O.V)

I took Taylor into the living room. Finn came up to Taylor.

"I just want to make sure...Is it mine? The baby...Is it mine?" Finn said

I saw the look on Taylor's face change. She smacked Finn round the face.

"Of course it's yours! What do you think I am?" Taylor yelled before going to her room and slamming the door

Finn sighed "That's not what I meant...I was just...making sure"

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Just give her sometime, she's upset and...Hormonal"

When Taylor's suspension ended and she went back to school, she still wasn't talking to Finn.

(Taylor's P.O.V)

The minute I got to school Lindsey started. She was about to start a fight when Finn stepped in.

"You can't hit her she's pregnant" Finn stated

I saw the joy spread across Lindsey's face as she realised the fun she could have with this news. I was so mad at Finn. How could he do this to me? I ran to the girls toilets and locked myself in. I was a laughing stock. Everyone knew and thought I was a slag.

"Taylor?" Mrs Diamond said

"Go away" I sobbed

"Taylor, come out"

"No." I cried

"Taylor?" Miss Mason had come in now

"All of you just go away!" I cried

"Taylor?" Rachel said

"Don't tell me you're not thinking the same as every other person in this school!? I know I'm stupid and a slapper and everything else you're all thinking!" I yelled through sobs

"Taylor, listen to me. No one is thinking that. Just come out we talk about this" Rachel said

I felt a stabbing pain. There was a dripping sound like a roof leaking water and the little drops hitting the floor. I looked down The drops were red. It was blood...My blood.

"Rachel" I said panicking slightly "Can you get Finn...please"

When I asked for Finn she knew something was wrong. She went to get Finn.

"Taylor? What's wrong?" Finn asked

I opened the door and walked out, shakily. Finn saw the trail of blood.

"Taylor sit down" he said "Someone call an ambulance"

Finn sat me on the floor. I'd gone cold right to my core. So cold I was shivering. My mind didn't even register the pain. I started to black out as my mind tried to protect me. Finn shook me gently.

"Taylor, stay awake" Finn said

I laid in Finn's arms, barely conscious.

(Dixie's P.O.V)

We'd had a few encounters with Taylor. She didn't have the best of luck with health. We always had trouble getting her to hospital, no matter how ill or injured she was she always argued. She was drifting in and out of consciousness and she seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"Is the baby going to be okay?" Finn asked

"Baby?" I asked confused "She's pregnant?"

"Yeah" Finn nodded

We needed to get her to hospital faster. When we got to the ED Tamzin and I handed her over to Zoe.

"This Is Taylor, she collapsed at school, she's pregnant but we're not sure how far gone she is"

(Taylor's P.O.V)

Zoe did a scan...From the look on her face I knew it was gone and then she confirmed it.

"Do you want me to send your family through?" She asked

"No I don't want to see anyone"

"Taylor, I don't think you should be alone" Zoe argued

"I'm fine" I said trying to sound convincing

It was my own fault anyway. I didn't have the right to be upset. I didn't want a baby and now I didn't have one. Finn deserved better so did Rachel. I was a terrible person. When I spoke to people. Finn was first. I took my engagement ring off and handed it to him.

"I can't marry you Finn"

"What do you mean?"

"We don't belong together and I don't want to be with you. I'm sorry" I said. It was all lies but he wouldn't take the real reason

"I thought you were worth it...I loved you" he said before walking off

Tears filled my eyes, it hurt a lot more than I thought it would but he deserved better. I took a deep breathe. It was Rachel next.

"I can't live with you anymore" I said

"Why's that?"

"I don't like it. I don't want you to adopt me and I don't want you to keep looking out for me because I don't need you to. I have a mum and I love her and You're not my mum. So I'm moving out and I'm moving back in with my mum, we've sorted things out. So I'll get my stuff as soon as I'm out of here. But thanks for putting me up" I said

It was more lies and I could see the hurt fill her face. I hated hurting her but she was better off without me, they both were.

"I better go then" Rachel smiled slightly and left

They both hated me now. Zoe came in to check on me.

"I'd like a discharge form please..."

"No It would be unproffesional and you're only 15. Plus you'd just end up back here Taylor...I don't think you should be pushing people away. I think you need to speak to somebody about how you're feeling" Zoe said

"I don't. I'm fine. I'd just like to go" I said

"I can't discharge you Taylor, I going to arrange for someone to come down and speak to you"

(Linda's P.O.V)

Zoe came out of Taylor's cubicle.

"Keep an eye on her please, I'm going to speak to Psych" she said discretely

When I went in to check on her, she was gone. I didn't even know how she'd gotten out. I'd been sat outside her cubicle.

(Sam's P.O.V)

I was just about to start my shift. I was walking across the carpark towards the main entrance. There was a girl, she was only young, leaning against the wall. She looked in pain. I went up to her.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked the girl

She looked at me.

"Taylor?" I said

I'd spoken to Rachel earlier. She'd filled me in a little. I put Taylor's arm around my shoulders and held her waist.

"Let's get you back inside" I said

"No...No..."

"Yes Taylor, come on."

I got her inside. Zoe and Linda headed towards us. They'd been looking for her everywhere. Linda helped me get her back to her cubicle. I got her hooked back up to the IV and the blood transfusion.

"I think we need to have a chat" I said, sitting down


	10. Chapter 10 The Lonely

(Taylor's P.O.V)

I looked away. "I don't want to talk about it"

"Rachel told me what you said to her...And you broke up with Finn? What's going on?" She asked

"Nothing"

"Come on Taylor I don't believe you" Sam argued

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Is this because of the baby?" She asked

"Just go away Sam...please!" I said getting fustrated

"You going to push me away too?" Sam asked

"You're all better off without me! So just go!" I said

"Now we're getting somewhere..."

I turned away. "Can you just discharge me?"

"What so you can collapse outside the main entrance again?" She raised her eyebrows

I needed her to go because I was about to breakdown and if I did she'd know it was all lies.

"I don't need anyone so please leave me alone" I said bitterly

"Okay, but I'll be back. Because I don't believe you Taylor" Sam said before leaving the cubicle

Zoe came in. I wiped my eyes.

"Taylor, the lady that's coming to speak to you can't come down for a few days, she's booked up so I'd like to keep you in a few days until you've spoken to her" Zoe said

"I don't want to stay...I'm fine"

"Isolating yourself right now isn't going to help"

"Thanks for your concern but I'm not" I said stubbornly

"Look Taylor I see a lot of women go through what you have..." Zoe said

"I didn't want it, so I don't have a right to be upset okay? I don't deserve anyone"

Zoe looked at me. "Taylor...Pushing people away won't help how you feel right now. Especially Rachel and Finn...and Sam too. I saw your face when you thought Finn was gone...I know you lied to them all"

"What does it matter? They all hate me now, Rachel especially. I said some really mean things" I blinked tears

"She'll forgive you because she loves you"

I shook my head "she won't"

"Talk to her" Zoe said

I got discharged 3 days later despite my arguments. I spoke to Sam but no one else. I felt terrible. I was told no alcohol for a few months until my body had healed properly.

The first day back at school, I was going to talk to Finn...That was until I saw him hand in hand with another girl. I recognised her. She was one of the John Fosters girls. Amy Porter. Maybe they're just friends I told myself, until they started making out. I wanted to hit Finn. Did I really mean that little to him? But I was tired of fighting.

I walked outside, I needed some air. I sat by a tree, There was something about this spot. I liked it here. I had a bottle of vodka in my bag, it had been from a while ago. I knew I shouldn't but I unscrewed the lid and took a swig, screwing up my face. I'd forgotten how awful it tasted.

(Rachel's P.O.V)

I was running late this morning, luckily I had no visitors or meetings to attend to. It would give me a chance to talk to Taylor. I'd had a phonecall off Dr. Zoe Hanna, last night. She'd had a conversation with Taylor and Taylor had opened up to her a little.

I parked my car and walked round to the main entrance. I noticed Taylor was sat on the grass by a tree, she had a bottle in her hand. As I got closer I realised it was vodka. She was halfway through the large bottle. It wasn't enough to get her drunk but, she wouldn't be far off.

I took her inside and got her some coffee, sitting her in my office. After, she'd been brought back to reality a little, I sat down on a chair across from her.

"So are you ready to talk yet?" I asked

She was certainly calmer. But, she didn't answer me.

"Do you remember what you were like when I first met you?" I asked

Taylor didn't answer she just looked at me.

"You were rude, late, truanting and a right troublemaker. You've come so far. We've had some hard times. But, we got through it. I don't want to see this destroy the girl you've become. Alcohol was the very reason you came to live with me...Yet I find you outside getting absolutely paraletic...You're are stronger than this" I told her

She looked Empty, but I could see the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I didn't want to hurt you...or Finn. That's why I said that stuff. I knew it was the only was you'd let me go...You don't want me. I'm poison." She said the tears started to drip down her cheeks.

I put my hands on either side of her face, forcing her to look me in the eye.

"You are not poison." I said stating a fact "You're strong and beautiful and kind. If you didn't care you wouldn't have pushed me away"

"That's not what Finn thinks...I saw him with Amy" she sobbed

(Taylor's P.O.V)

I stood up.

"Like I said. I'm not your problem" I said

"Actually you are my problem. The finalised adoption papers came through this morning" Rachel said "I think you need to go home, take a few days and come back when you're ready?"

I was tired of being stubborn so I just agreed. I went home.

I never got anything back off Finn. No relationship. No friendship. He wasn't even civil. He just pretended I didn't exist. I didn't let anyone in. Not even Rachel...


	11. Chapter 11 Brat

(Taylor's P.O.V)

I had a plan to get Finn back. It was clear he was using Amy to make me jealous. Well two could play at that game. There was a new Boy. Aiden Scotcher. He'd been flirting with me all day...I knew it was wrong to use people. But, Aiden seemed like he wanted a little fun. Rachel was out for the night. That meant one thing...PARTY!

I spread the word and told everyone to bring some booze. I invited aiden,Finn and Amy along with everyone else. At home, I changed into a short blue dress. If this didn't make Finn jealous then I didn't know what would. Everyone started arriving shortly after. I turned the music on loud and people started to drink. I danced with Aiden most of the night, I could see the envy on Finn's face.

We went upstairs to my room when we were both drunk and we kissed for a while. Then we just got carried away...

(Rachel's P.O.V)

When I got home in the morning I knew Taylor would still be in bed. It was saturday after all. My eyes widened as I opened the door and stepped inside. There were Waterloo Road pupils all over my house...Asleep on the floor, the sofa...everywhere. Empty alcohol bottles lined the floor, beer, wine, vodka...everything. I went upstairs to Taylor's room and opened the door after knocking gently.

Taylor was laid curled into Aiden Scotcher, completely naked. She was so grounded. I woke her up and went downstairs to start clearing my house of school kids. When they were all gone. Taylor and Aiden came down. Clothed, thank god. I looked at them both.

"For starters you are grounded" I said to Taylor "And first thing monday morning you both have a meeting with Miss Campbell" They both knew what that meant

"I'm not 5" Taylor argued

"No you're 15 and that still makes you underage" I looked at Taylor and she sighed, I turned to Aiden "I'll be speaking with your dad too"

"See you later Tay" Aiden said before leaving the house

(Taylor's P.O.V)

"Did you have to embarass me like that?" I asked

"Maybe you'll think about that next time you decide to throw an underage party in my house?" Rachel said

I got a bin bag and started to pick up empty bottles off the floor. I didn't remember much of what happened last night. After I'd finished I looked at the clock. 6:30PM. It had taken me all day to clean up and Rachel was still playing the stroppy mother with me.

I laid on the couch on my laptop. Rachel came in. She took my laptop.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Grounded, means grounded, Taylor" Rachel said "Now, Phone and ipod too"

"What!? You can't do that!" I yelled

"Yes I can" she said holding out her hand.

I gave her my stuff and stormed upstairs.

(Rachel's P.O.V)

I knew she wouldn't be happy about it but I was going to have to be hard on her. She'd never behaved like this when she was with Finn. Maybe it was Aiden's influence on her...Maybe she was just angry, hurt and she couldn't find the words to tell me...

After an hour or 2 everything had been quiet upstairs, no stomping or banging or things smashing...I went up. I was going to talk to her sort things out before dinner. I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. I opened the door, the room was empty except the curtain moving, I walked over and opened them. The window was wide open. She hadn't?

I poked my head out of the window and looked left. Nothing. I looked right, there was a metal drain pipe that ran all the way down the side of the house. I was going to kill her.

(Taylor's P.O.V)

I was meeting Aiden. His dad was out for the night and we'd have the house to ourselves. We sat on the couch in his living room cuddled up. I'd only gone out with Aiden to make Finn jealous but, I was really starting to like him. Maybe even fall for him...

Aiden pressed his lips to mine and I couldn't help but get lost in the moment. Everything with Aiden was magic. I liked being his girl. It had been months since Finn and I had broken up. I'd thought I loved Finn but being here with Aiden, I knew I didn't. I stayed at Aiden's that night, Rachel could be mad at me tomorrow.

"I love you you know?" Aiden said

He caught me off guard and I sat there stunned for a second. Hearing him say that made me realise, I felt the same.

"I love you too" I replied

And I did, I really did. I stayed at Aiden's sunday night too, I'd taken my school stuff just incase and I showered and everything at his. We walked to school, monday morning hand in hand. I felt needed and loved and happy.

Miss Campbell came into form.

"Can I have Taylor please?" She asked

I was in Miss Shackleton's form and Aiden was in Mr Clarkson's. I went outside with Kim. She took me to her office. Aiden was sat there. Miss Campbell started 'THE TALK'. Oh god I'd never been so embarassed. I tried to block as much of it out as possible. When she finally let us go I walked out into the corridor.

"How's your business going Taylor?" Amy smirked

"What?" I asked

"I heard you're a prossie now" She smirked

I turned round. "Come and say that to my face" I challenged

She came up to me and got right in my face. "You're a prostitute." She said

I punched her straight in the nose I'd given her exactly what she wanted. A fight. Miss Campbell came out as I strung her up against the wall.

"Taylor!" Miss Campbell exclaimed "Cooler now"

She pulled me away, I saw the smirk on Amy's face this was what she wanted. Me in trouble...again. I threw the force of my whole body against Miss Campbell's arms. I wanted to tear Amy's face off. The smug cow.

"That's enough Taylor. Cooler, now."

I stormed off to the cooler and threw my bag on the floor, sitting down.

(Davina's P.O.V)

I hadn't seen Taylor since registration, when Kim had taken her. I had a couple of free lessons and I thought I'd try and catch up with her. I checked Taylor's lesson. Tom hadn't seen her all morning and she was supposed to have a double lesson with him. I knocked on the door to Kim's office.

"Come in" Kim called

I pushed the handle on the door down and stepped inside.

"Hiya Kim, have you seen Taylor?"

"Oh yeah, she attacked Amy Porter this morning she's in the cooler, why? Is everything okay?" Kim asked

"Yeah,yeah course, she just missed some work in form. I just need her to do it for me" I smiled

Kim returned my smile and I left, heading for the cooler. Taylor was sat there. She didn't even seem to care that she was in trouble. I went inside, there was no one supervising her.


	12. Chapter 12 Strange

(Taylor's P.O.V)

Miss Shackleton came in and sat down next to me.

"Hello Taylor" she said

"What do you want?" I asked

"You missed some workskills stuff in form" she said

"Oh..."

"Taylor, what's going on with you?" She asked

"Nothing"

She didn't seem convinced.

"Me and Rachel had a fight. I threw a party and she blames Aiden. She thinks he's a bad influence on me." I explained "Amy's winding me up, trying to deliberately get me into trouble and Finn..." I sighed

"You need to rise above it. Ignore Amy. Get on Rachel's good side. Avoid trouble. You seem to spend most days in here...Keep your head down, then maybe Rachel will let you see Aiden more." Miss Shackleton suggested

"She just treats me like a kid"

"Well maybe she just needs to be able to trust you"

I had to admit there did seem to be some truth in what she was saying. I nodded. It was worth a try. What did I have to lose?

"Okay" I smiled softly

"That means no skiving Taylor..."

"I know"

"Bring those sheets to me when your done...and Taylor, if you ever need to talk I'm here" she smiled and stood up heading for the door

I pulled out a pen and started filling in the sheets. If I wanted to be with Aiden, then I had to make things work, which meant behaving. At the end of the day I went to Rachel's office, I knocked and waited.

"Come in" she called

(Rachel's P.O.V)

Taylor came in.

"Can we talk?" She asked

I nodded "Take a seat"

She sat down.

"I heard you ended up in the cooler today...yet again" The tone of my voice told her I wasn't happy

"Yeah, I'm sorry Rachel and I'm sorry about everything that's happened this weekend. I'll try and behave"

She seemed like she really meant it. I'd have to thank Kim, whatever she'd said to Taylor had obviously sunk in.

I still wasn't happy with her though.

"Okay" I nodded

She stood up.

"I'm going to go home so, I guess I'll see you there"

"Hold on I'll give you a lift" I said standing up putting my coat on and grabbing my bag.

(Taylor's P.O.V)

I got up for school early the next morning. Ok, my skirt was a little short, but I was wearing tights and my shirt was done up all the way to the top and my tie was on right, I was even wearing my jumper and the pink and black superdry coat, Rachel had got me. I actually had my school stuff in my bag for a change and my hair was down but I didn't have any make up on.

Rachel drove me to school.

"Behave" she said as we walked into school

"I know"

Aiden was waiting inside for me. I smiled and kissed him briefly. My first lesson was biology, I had Mrs Diamond. It wasn't too bad because we were allowed to sit where we wanted so I sat with Aiden. I kept my head down and did my work.

My next class was french with Miss Lipsett. I didn't like her mainly because of the subject she taught. I hated french with a passion, it bored me. After break I had maths with Mr Chalk, he was okay and I liked maths. I understood it.

After lunch was double english with Miss Shackleton. Amy was winding me up and although I was trying to rise above it she was getting to me. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to snapping. Aiden looked at Amy.

"Leave her alone! She's ignoring you get over it" he said defensively

Finn stood up.

"Who do you think you are? Talking to Amy like that?" He said

Aiden stood up and Finn started squaring upto him.

"Finn, Aiden sit down" Miss Shackleton ordered

But Finn punched Aiden and it escalated into a full blown fight. Miss Shackleton pulled them apart

"Get to the cooler the pair of you!" She yelled

Both boys left the room. I was grateful to Aiden that was the reason I loved him. I kept my head down the rest of the lesson and tried to pretend Amy wasn't there. After class I went straight home. I sat down at the kitchen table and started doing my homework.

(Rachel's P.O.V)

Okay, I hadn't heard a bad word about Taylor all day, not a peep. She hadn't been in the cooler. Maybe she meant what she'd said.

"Taylor?" I called

"In here" she called, her voice drifted in from the kitchen

I walked in, Taylor was sat at the table doing her homework. Maybe I'd been zapped into an alternative timeline?

"Are you okay?" I asked

She nodded "I'm fine Rachel"

She finished her homework and went upstairs to get changed and showered. Who had replaced Taylor? I didn't like it when she behaved it made me suspicious. After dinner she went up to bed. Okay now she was worrying me.

(Taylor's P.O.V)

The next morning I woke up feeling terrible. A few minutes after I'd opened my eyes I had to make a run for the bathroom. My head was pounding, It was like being hung over only, I hadn't been drinking. I was sat on the bathroom floor when Rachel walked into the hall. I'd been in such a rush that I hadn't closed the door. It must be the new school lunches that was all I could think of, the new chef had started yesterday, Mr Fleet.

"Taylor?" Rachel said coming over

I felt weak and I was cold. My stomach was turning and I didn't know how long I'd last if I got up so I stayed sat where I was. Rachel held her hand to my head.

"You're burning up" she said "Maybe I should call a doctor?"

"No, I'm fine. It's just a bug. You worry too much"

I tried to laugh but I just ended up bent back over the toilet. Rachel rubbed my back gently. After a while I felt a bit better. I didn't feel sick anymore. I checked my watch it was only 7:30 I had time.

(Davina's P.O.V)

Taylor was one of the first people to arrive in form. She took her usual seat at the back. She looked terrible. Her brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Her dark eyes were made to look even darker by the bags that hung under them and her face was a pasty, pale colour.

She put her head on the desk and closed her eyes. I didn't get a chance to speak to her before everyone else started to file into the room.

(Taylor's P.O.V)

After form time, I went to Rachel's office. She was in a meeting so I waited outside. After her meeting finished she came out to me.

"Can I go home?" I asked

"You still not feeling well?" She asked

I shook my head.

"Give me a minute" she said and went into her office.

She came out a minute later

"Come on then..." She smiled

Rachel took me home and I went straight up to bed, It didn't take me long to fall asleep, the way I felt at the moment I wanted to curl up in a corner and die.


	13. Chapter 13 Girl fight

(Adam's P.O.V)

I knocked on Rachel's door. I'd heard that Taylor was sick and I thought I could help out. I'd made them both some soup obviously none of that rubbish out of a tin. I'd known Rachel since high school she'd been Amanda Fenshaw back then. I had only been at Waterloo Road a few days but I could see she was the same girl, the one I wanted all those years ago.

I'd never really gotten over her, she was...how could I put it? 'The one that got away' Only now I'd gotten her back. Maybe it was fate? Or maybe it was just a coinsidence. Regardless of the reson I'd hoped that I still had a chance with her.

My thoughts were interrupted when Rachel opened the door.

"Adam...Hi" she sounded surprised

"I heard Taylor was sick, I came to offer my services" I smiled

"Oh come in" she smiled and stepped aside so I could walk in

She took my coat "Taylor's asleep at the moment"

I couldn't help but notice how her eyes sparkled when she smiled.

"Can I get you a drink?" She asked breaking the silence

"Sure" I replied a smile on my face

"Tea? Coffee?"

"Coffee please, milk no sugar"

I followed her into the kitchen and she put the kettle on.

(Rachel's P.O.V)

"How are you Rach?" Adam asked as I stood by the counter making the coffees

That was a question I didn't know the answer to. I couldn't decribe it. I was worried about Taylor, but at the same time I was happy, because Adam was back.

"I'm fine" I smiled softly, that was the best I could come up with.

I didn't remember how I lost contact with Adam. I guess after school I didn't really speak to anyone. I'd never thought I'd have a man in my life not after Eddie anyway. I'd had a fling or two, but, nothing serious. But, I don't know there was something different about Adam. We'd grown up together, I felt like I knew him. Like I could trust him.

Taylor, didn't make a sound. I guess she just needed to sleep through it. Adam and I went into the living room and sat on the sofa, I held my coffee in my hands. It was strange I felt like a lovesick teenager.

Adam and I were talking about old times. When out of the blue, he leaned in and kissed me. It shocked me at first and he pulled away.

"I'm sorry..." He apologised

"It's just, we work together and it would be awkward and..."

Somehow through the excuse we ended up back where we started, only this time I didn't fight it. I closed my eyes as I started to get totally lost in the kiss, my lips moulded to his as we moved in sychronisation, silently. In fact, I got so lost in it that I didn't even hear Taylor come down the stairs.

"Ewww, gross" Her voice came from the doorway

I jumped, I hadn't heard her moved.

(Taylor's P.O.V)

"Adam and I were just..." She tried to defend her actions

"Playing tonsil tennis" I shivvered.

God that was gross. No one over the age of 30...in fact 25 should be seen doing that! I'd only come down for a drink and now I was mentally scarred. Rachel was like my mum and a parent making out with someone was something no child should ever have to see.

"Adam brought you some soup" Rachel said trying to change the subject

"Umm thanks" I muttered

I got myself a drink and went back to bed. I laid down closing my eyes and trying the wipe the image from my head.

A few days passed and I started to feel better. I went back to school and started to feel like myself again. Adam was spending a lot of time round at ours, simply because Rachel didn't trust me in the house by myself after my little party. She ungrounded me her excuse was "good behaviour". But, I knew her and Adam just wanted the place to themselves, I tried not to think too much about it.

Now I wasn't grounded anymore, it meant I didn't have to behave at school anymore. I was pretty sure the cooler had missed me. I chuckled to myself as I thought about it. Rachel and Adam both worked at Waterloo Road, so there was no escaping it. I didn't like Adam. He always seemed like he didn't want me around. He wanted Rachel not the brat that she'd adopted. I was hoping Rachel wouldn't dump me, but love did funny things to people.

I'd stayed at Aiden's last night, those two were grosing me out and I couldn't take it anymore. I went to my locker to get some stuff. I stood there with my mouth wide open. There in red spray paint on the front of my locker was one word.

SKANK

This had Amy Porter written all over it. She was dead. I knew she'd be close. She'd want to see the reaction to her handy work. I spotted her at the top of the stairs. I threw my bag in my locker and slammed it shut. I bolted up the stairs pushing through the crowds as I ran. I was going to kill her. I chased her down the corridor.

"Taylor!" Mr Mead yelled as I ran past him, nearly knocking him over.

I chased Amy outside onto the field and ran at her, rugby tackling her to the ground I grabbed her hair dragging her through the mud, she tripped me up and we wrestled in the dirt. A crowd of boys had gather round, each of them had their phone out. I pushed her face in the mud and she grabbed my hair yanking it. Mr Mead came out. He grabbed us both.

"Miss Mason's office now!" He ordered escorting us both inside

(Rachel's P.O.V)

Chris came into my office. With Amy and Taylor. Both girls were caked in mud.

"What on earth happened?" I asked

"She's a nutter! She just went for me!" Amy said

"You wrote shit on my locker!" Taylor yelled back

They broke out into a shouting match.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled and they both shut up.

"I think you both need to spend sometime in the cooler" Chris and I escorted them to the cooler.

We sent them in and I stood outside talking to Chris, within seconds they'd broken out into another fight.

"TAYLOR SCHOFIELD OUTSIDE NOW!" I yelled. She stopped instantly, she knew that tone meant I was serious

"Amy sit down! And Taylor go to Miss Campbell's office! It's clear you two can't even stay in the same room!"

Chris took Taylor out to Kim's office.

(Taylor's P.O.V)

Okay now I was in trouble because she was too wrapped up with her stupid boyfriend that she couldn't see what was right in front of her face. Kim was sat in her office anyway so I was left under her supervision. Pointless really.


	14. Chapter 14 Crash

(Rachel's P.O.V)

I soon got a call from Kim, Taylor had done a runner. There was no controlling her today so after debating with myself, I decided it was best for her to go home. But, I had a meeting this afternoon...an important one. Adam offered to take her, I wasn't sure at first but he was right they did need to get to know each other.

(Adam's P.O.V)

I drove Taylor home. She didn't like me. I could tell. I didn't blame her, I was taking her mum away. She sat on the couch.

"Taylor, can I talk to you?" I asked

"I'm busy" she answered, putting her headphones in

That was all I got all day...I was so relieved when Rachel came home. I explained what had happened.

"I'll talk to her" she promised

I went into the kitchen to make her a drink.

(Rachel's P.O.V)

"Taylor?"

"What?" She muttered

"I've asked Adam to move in with us" I said

I was prepared for the explosion

"What!?" She said her voice halfway between screaming and normal "If he's moving in then I'm moving out"

"Alright then" I said

I hated myself for saying those words. Of course I wanted to wrap her in cotton wool and cuddle her every second of every day. But, right now I had to do what was best for her and she had to learn that things weren't always going to go the way she wanted them to.

I watched her face break, I wanted to take it back, to hold her...But she had to learn.

Taylor went upstairs and packed her bags, she called Aiden and he picked her up and she was gone.

(Taylor's P.O.V)

I sat in the car, staring out the window. I couldn't believe it. Rachel had just chosen Adam...over me. Tears streamed my face. They were a couple now. Couples got married and had kids then it was bye bye Taylor...Guess it was best it all ended now. It seemed too good to be true.

All I needed now was for Aiden to leave me, then I'd have lost everything. Aiden didn't live with his dad anymore. He'd moved out at 16 and he had his own place. He'd been left some money by one of his relatives. I spent most of the weekend crying. Monday, I didn't go to school, I couldn't face seeing the two of them together.

(Aiden's P.O.V)

I didn't want to leave Taylor, but I had to go to school. I was a sixth former and it was an important year for me. I sat in form by myself, I normally sat with Taylor but she couldn't face coming in.

"Aiden do you know where Taylor is?" Miss Shackleton asked

"She wasn't feeling very well" It was kinda true

Miss Shackleton wasn't the only one to ask throughout the day. Miss Campbell asked so did Mr Mead.

I was worried about Taylor, Rachel was a big part of who she was and the closest thing she had to a mum. I called her at break to check she was okay. She told me she was fine, but I could tell by the tone of her voice that she'd been crying.

(Rachel's P.O.V)

I needed Taylor to come home, I was worried about her. Maybe I shouldn't of said that to her. She hadn't even turned up to school. I hated it when we fought but this was the biggest falling out we'd ever had, she normally stormed off to her room but she never moved out.

When I'd met Taylor she'd been so vunerable, she'd come so far and I didn't want to lose that. I didn't want her to go back to that girl.

"Rachel?" Adam said

But, I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear him.

He touched my cheek. "Rach?" He said again

I jumped and looked at him.

"Sorry"

"You're worrying about Taylor?" He said

I nodded "I just think maybe I was a bit harsh"

"She'll be fine. She's just angry. She'll come home when she's ready" Adam tried to reassure me but I didn't know whether that was true.

He held me in his arms.

(Taylor's P.O.V)

I missed Rachel, of course I did. But, I couldn't help but feel betrayed. Then I got something that changed everything, a letter...From my mum along with a visitors pass. She was in rehab and she wanted me to go and see her. I was weary. She'd hurt me, physically and emotionally. Then there was Rachel, she'd done so much for me but, she'd hurt me too even if it wasn't physically.

I just wanted to lock myself in the house with Aiden and live my life with him. I knew that couldn't happen. The pass was for this afternoon...Why had it taken so long to get to me?

After pacing around a lot and thinking, I decided to go even if it was just to tell her, to leave me alone. If I heard her out and she blew it at least I'd know I gave her a second chance. When I got there, I stood outside taking a deep breathe. I hadn't seen her in so long. I was nervous maybe even scared...

I walked inside and showed the pass. My mum was sat outside on a bench, when I approached her she hugged me like any doting mother would. We sat down.

"I'm getting out in a few days, I want you to move back in with me, instead of that interfering cow who runs that dump they call a school" she said

"Rachel's not like that she cares and I'm not living with her anyway. So I'm not moving back in with you"

"You're my daughter" she insisted

Her eyes had turned, they scared me. I got up. I was done here. She grabbed my wrist pulling me back, I could feel her nails digging in. I winced.

"You'll do as you're told" she said

"No, you don't own me anymore. I'm happy" I said, okay the last bit was a lie

I pulled my wrist free from her grasp and left, all in all I'd been there about 15 minutes. She hadn't changed at all and I wasn't letting her back into my life. My wrist was stinging. But, I ran until I was safely away. It made me realise Rachel was my mum now. I pulled out my phone and scrolled down my contacts until I found her number.


	15. Chapter 15 Death takes hold

(Adam's P.O.V)

Rachel's phone was ringing but she was in the bath. I was going to leave it to ring but when it flashed up 'Taylor calling...' I answered it.

"Taylor?" I said

"Rachel?" She said, she was in tears

"Taylor, it's Adam, Rachel's in the bath. What's wrong?"

"Can you come and pick me up?"

"Where are you?" I asked

She muttered something.

Serenity glen? The rehab centre? What was she doing there?

"Okay I'm coming" she hung up

"Rach, I've got to go out! I'll be back soon!" I called before grabbing the keys to Rachel's Audi TT and running out the door

(Taylor's P.O.V)

It didn't take Adam long to get there and I ran to him slamming into his chest, I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed. He held me to his chest rubbing my back. I didn't know why I was crying, I guess it was the shock.

"Come on Taylor" Adam said

I let go of him and got in the car. After I'd calmed down a bit, I turned to him.

"Can you not tell Rachel about this? Please...I don't want her to worry" I said

"It's a bit late for that, she's worried sick about you"

"I know I just don't know what to do..."

"Just come home Taylor" Adam pleaded

"What about Aiden he's all alone"

"I'll talk to Rachel about that" He smiled and turned to look at me.

Then out of the blue a lorry smashed into my side of the car.

(Adam's P.O.V)

When I came round, I was in the car. Had I fallen asleep? I looked to the left. The car was crumpled and Taylor's face was covered in blood. I seemed to be fine I wasn't trapped and I just had a cut on my head, I felt fine no pain anywhere else.

"Taylor? Taylor?" I said

She didn't move. I climbed out of the car and grabbed my phone. I dialled an ambulance then rachel then Aiden. The ambulance was first to arrive. Rachel and Aiden arrived shortly after.

They'd only let one person in the ambulance with Taylor and they arranged another ambulance for me.

"Go with Taylor" I told Rachel

"You go with Mr Fleet, I'll go with Taylor, I promise I'll look after her Miss" Aiden said

I could see the reluctance on Rachel's face but she agreed. Why Taylor? It should of been me.

"What on earth happened?" Rachel questioned in the back of the ambulance

"She went to see her mum, she was upset, I went to pick her up. She didn't want you to worry" I explained

"If anything happens to her...I will never forgive you..." She shook her head tears forming in her eyes. I knew she didn't mean it she was just upset.

(Rachel's P.O.V)

Adam was checked over, he was fine. Cuts and bruises.

Sam came out to talk to me.

"She's stable and awake. She has bruised ribs and a nasty cut on her leg but apart from that she's fine. I'm just waiting for her test results and she needs some stitches and then I'll come and get you" she smiled

"Thank you" I replied

She went back in and I turned to Adam.

"I'm sorry" he said

"I know" I said quietly

(Sam's P.O.V)

Taylor had an infection but nothing antibiotics wouldn't sort. Now the tricky bit...Stitches. It wasn't going to be easy, one mention of the word stitches or needles and she was gone...Zoe was walking past.

"Zoe!?" I said going over "Can you give me a hand with Taylor?"

"Sure what's up?" She asked

"Stitches" I said

"Ahhh"

I followed her to the cubicle.

"Taylor, we need to stitch your head and your leg" I said

She didn't answer she was staring into space, like she was in her own world.

"Taylor?" I said

"Yeah? What? Fine" she said

"Did you hear what I said?" I asked

"Yeah, stitches it's fine" Taylor said quietly

I numbed her leg first and stitched it putting a dressing over and bandaging it to keep it clean then I repeated the same thing on her head. Something wasn't right, Taylor would have flipped by now, tried to do a runner...at the least. Something was on her mind. Something big.

I tried talking to her, I got nothing. I had a word with Rachel, she tried, nothing. Aiden tried still nothing. Maybe Taylor just needed sometime to figure it out.

(Taylor's P.O.V)

I couldn't tell anyone because I didn't know what it was. I felt like I was losing control and I couldn't take it. I couldn't. I couldn't breathe. I got up out of bed the minute Sam was gone and ran. I had to get away.

"Taylor!?" Sam yelled

She ran after me, I kept running I couldn't even feel the pain anymore. I ran outside the main entrance. I climbed up onto the bridge outside.

"Taylor think about this. Come on" sam said

"It's all I CAN do! I can't breathe" I called back.

I jumped and the darkness took hold...


End file.
